Rocky's Sad Birthday (Aftermath)
(3 PM, the day of Rocky's birthday. Rocky and Chase are crying while lying on the cushions. Mr. Porter's restaurant had to close for the day because his equipment was ruined. It's raining. None of this, according to Chase's plan, should have happened) Tyler: Hold on a moment. Other Rock Musicians: What?! Tyler: It's time we call in the heavy artillery. Guys... we're goihg to go see Apollo the Super Pup Adam: Impossible! We can't make the trip in 2 hours! (At 5 PM, the party was scheduled to begin) What you're trying to do is equivalent to going all in on the first poker hand of a tournament! It shouldn't be done! Tyler: Look, dude; Chase and Rocky need a serious miracle. Apollo the Super Pup owes us a favor for filling in for who was supposed to do a concert last week. It's time we cash it in. Adam: Your funeral. I'm totally staying behind Andy: I'm an optimist; I'm coming with you Mark: I'm staying with Adam. Maybe Rocky will come back and ask me and Adam to compete against each other. It's still his birthday after all. (Tyler gets in his Porsche 911) Tyler: Let's go Andy. We've got a favor to ask (Cut back to Rocky who is still sad from what happened to his birthday party) Rocky: (sigh) Guess I'll play some Need For Speed while I get my emotions balanced out again. I've got records to break in that game anyway Chase: (sigh) Guess I need to buy more decorations for this party; at least it ain't raining now Marshall: Hey, Rubble, Zuma... I've got a deck of cards if you'd like to play a couple hands of poker with me. Winner gets $27.00. I don't need to explain if I win, but you get an hour of Pandy time if you win Zuma: I'm bored anyway... deal 'em Rubble: Same here (Cut back to Tyler, who is 44 miles from the Apollo's place) Tyler: I'm almost out of fuel. Any gas stations nearby, Andy? Andy: 3 miles ahead. Hope your gas tank can hold out. Tyler: OK then-- (He turns up radio; Hate My Life by Theory Of A Deadman just came on. He sings along) Andy: He wasn't lying when he said who his favorite band was! (He sings along with the first musician dog. Cut to Apollo's place. He is playing Halo 3 on the XBOX 360) Apollo: Boom, headshot! I'm on fire lately! (Suddenly, Rocky joins the game; racing wasn't enough for him I guess) Rocky, what the heck? I thought you'd never show up! (Cut back to the Lookout where Rocky is sitting down on the cushion also playing Halo 3. He is wearing a headset) Rocky: So far, my birthday's been a total bummer. Figured I'd see if you wanted to go head-to-head... to-head, as it seems Apollo: Yeah, Everest wanted in on this game Rocky: She's a pushover. Me, on the other hand... Apollo: I can tell. a 44-9 battle record isn't anything to swing an Energy Sword at. However, I'm 66-7-4 Rocky: And what of Everest? Everest: My record's only 17-13, but I'll gladly take both of you on Apollo: OK then, let's do this! (At 4:15 PM, Tyler is at the door of Apollo's place) Tyler: Oh...my... god. I can't believe I'm at Apollo's place! Adam: Yeah, yeah, keep your hands to yourself dude. Most of this stuff must be really awesome and useful or something like that Tyler: You've been playing a few too many RPGs, dude Adam: I know... (They walk upstairs to Apollo's bedroom. As they open the door, they see him playing Halo 3 with Rocky and Everest) Adam: After their battle, you ask him about that favor, dude (7 minutes later) Rocky: Yes! I win! Apollo: Good game. (glances) Be right back; you two can keep playing if you want Adam: Apollo the Super Pup, I assume? Apollo: What brings you here, Adam? Adam: Remember that favor you said you'd do when we absolutely need it? It's time to cash that in Apollo: What do you need? Musician Dog #3: A pretty big miracle. You see, as Rocky probably told you, it's his birthday today. However, it's been hell and back Apollo: Where do I come in? Adam: Rocky's party decorations were blown away, Mr. Porter's cooking equipment busted and it was raining. The latter is nothing to worry about Apollo: Now THAT'S a challenge. I can probably redirect the wind so Rocky's party decor is back to its former self... but Porter's on his own with the-- Wait a minute. (calls Mr. Porter) Get over here now. I've got everything you need to bake the cake Rocky wants Mr. Porter: You're kidding! On my way! (20 minutes later) Mr. Porter: Cake's done! You gotta move it though; the party's gonna start in 15 minutes! Tyler: 15 minutes?! (He jacks a Pagani Huayra from an unsuspecting person) Sorry but this is an emergency! I'll give it back when I'm done! (4:58 PM...) Tyler/Porter: Made it! Adam: Porter, give this car back to the person who owns it! I'll set everything else! Mr. Porter: OK! Chase: What the-- Who-- Oh no, I've gotta get Rocky! Rocky: Gotta go; I'll be back on around 8 PM, okay? Alex: I'll be here Chase: Rocky, come outside! Luck happened to be on our side! Marshall/Rubble/Zuma: It's time! Marshall: It's amazing how lucky some pups get, huh? Rubble: And just in time too! Rocky: Wow! Whoever managed to save this party, thank you! Rock Musicians: Happy birthday Rocky! Tyler: It was me and Andy here who set the wheels in motion to save the party Rocky: If you need anything, by all means, just say so! Tyler: Which song do you want now? Rocky: Egypt Central's "Ghost Town" of course! You made this happen. You are one rockin' dude, Tyler Tyler: Now that's what I like to hear! (Well, it all worked out in the end. The pups ended up putting up all the balloons. Rocky got his party, which everyone in the area attended. Mr. Porter had to update his baking oven and fridge/freezer, but he opened his doors the very next day. Hopefully this ties up all the loose ends) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Part 2 Category:Birthday Story Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky